Happily Ever After?
by sayribelle
Summary: Mia is back home, only to find out that her already upside down world, is about to send her for loops!
1. disclaimer

Ok…. I forgot to put up a disclaimer.  So, here I go.

None of these characters are mine (yet).  I have a plan!~  **muwahaha**

It is all good.

Meg Cabot owns these characters that I have not made up.  I think we all know that though.  Anyhoo, This is my first fan fiction.  Please read and review.

SayriBelle


	2. Home, Sweet Home

January 27

Homeroom

            I still cannot believe that I came home yesterday.  Yeah, that's right.  I came home; hoping that I would be covered in hugs and kisses.  I was, that is, until mom had to run into the bathroom.  She is still having puking problems.  Mr. G just smiled and said, "Welcome home, Mia.  Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

            I screamed.  I couldn't help it.  Then, to make matters worse, I fainted.  I fainted because of my lack of food yesterday.  I'm telling you, in-flight food is nasty!  Anyways.  In the process of falling, I hit the back of my head on the coffee table.  So now I have a nice bump on the back of my head.  The good news is that my hair as grown out since Grandmere tortured me with the help of Paolo, so it covers the bump quite nicely.  Also, my hair has gotten straighter.  I actually look quite decant.  

            I woke up in my own bed with Fat Louie on my pillow.  I love that cat.  I got out of bed and went to get something to eat.  I swear, if it weren't for me, my mother would fall completely apart!  The fridge is filled with so much junk food.  I feel like I live in a 7-11.  I wasn't in the mood to fuss at mom for her lack of consideration towards my sibling's health.  I just got a banana Popsicle and started on my way back to my room.  Then I saw mom eating.  She was eating (gag) ice cream and pickles.  Now, don't get me wrong.  I love ice cream and pickles…BUT NOT TOGETHER!  SICK!  My poor unborn sibling.  

            I went upstairs and got online.  23 emails!  23!!!!  Most of them were from my friends telling me about their Christmas break (theirs sound SOO much better than mine).  The rest were stupid forwards.  I got an email from Michael.  YAY!  I was hoping to get to talk to him, but no.  Mr. G made me get offline and go to bed.  Stupid stepfather!  RAWR!  I did get to talk to Lilly for a little while.  She is good.  Her and Borris will be celebrating their 4 months today.  I still cannot believe that they have been dating that long.  And to make matters worse, SHE NEVER TOLD ME THEY WERE DATING.  And this is all before the whole princess thing.  Sheesh!

            I picked Lilly up this morning.  Michael wasn't with her because he had a doctor's appointment.  I still haven't talked to him.  Some girlfriend I am.

            Well, time to go to my stupid stepfather's class.  Great!

1/27 –Algebra

            Why are people staring at me?

Why are GUYS staring at me?

What?  Is there something in my nose?

I want to talk to Michael.

 1        1       1             solve for F

---  = ---  + ---

 F      m       p   

THIS IS NUTS!  Why do I need to find what F is?  It is not like finding F is a life or death situation!  Even more, why can't Lilly have a protest against algebra instead of English?  Oh, I forgot.  Lilly is good in math.

1/27  

Lunch-girls bathroom

I HATE KENNY!

Ok, from the beginning!

There I was, sitting with my friends, enjoying a nice salad.  Lilly and Borris were being all "lovey dovey" across from me.  Tina was reading a new novel.  Shamkeeka and Ling Su were doing their Biology homework together.  When all of a sudden, Michael came up behind me and hugged me.  Then he sat down and we began to talk about our breaks.  I told him all about Genovia and right when it was his turn to talk, Kenny came over and had to open his BIG mouth!  He asked me home my trip was and then asked if I talked to Borris any over break.  THEN, he told me not to worry about him.  He has finally accepted the fact that I love Borris and not him.  After that, he walked off. Following him was a very mad Michael.  Lilly was pissed.  She was just about to go off on one of her tangents when I got up and ran away.

            Here I am in the bathroom.  

            You know, I am thinking about moving into this bathroom.  After all, I do spend a lot of my time in here.

1/27

G&T

My life is now over.

THANK YOU KENNY!

I wonder if Lars could kill Kenny off?


	3. Could Things Get Any Better?

January 28   -limo to school-

Well, my best friend hates me, but at least I am not single.  I am still very VERY mad at Kenny though.  

G&T sucked so much yesterday!  Borris had Lilly in the closet so that he could talk to her in private about the situation.  She was still pretty mad over what Kenny said.  But it is all right with those two now.  After about 10 minutes of hearing Lilly yelling, she was silent.  I think that she thinks that I am going to steal Borris from her.  AS IF!  He still tucks his shirt into his pants.  Plus he has made Lilly happier than anyone ever has.  I wouldn't ruin that for her.  If only she's believe me.  

As for Michael (who is sitting beside me in the limo), he sat in the far side of the room working on Crackhead.  Here's how our conversation went:

Me- Hi Michael, can we talk for a minute?

(Silence)

Me- Michael, please talk to me.  

(Still silence)

Me- Michael, please don't be mad at what Kenny said, it was all a lie.  I can explain the whole thing.  Please, just say something.

(Silence…this is where I got fed up)

Me- You know what, FINE!  If you won't talk to me, I won't talk to you!!

Michael- Mia, wait.  

(He said this as he grabbed my hand to keep me from running away)

Michael- Sit down, please.

(I did)

Michael- I am not mad at you.  I hope that you realize this.  I am mad at Kenny.  The boy just pisses me off.  He has for the past couple of months.

Me- What?  Why?

Michael- Because it just seems like he is out for me.

Me- Out for you?

Michael- Yeah.  Mia, I know that it sounds crazy, but I think it is true.  He has done almost everything possible to make me unhappy lately.

Me- Like what?

Michael- Like taking you.

Me- WHAT?

Michael- Mia, he knew that I liked you.  He knew that I wanted to be with you.  But he got you first.  And now that I have you, he has to find some other way to hurt me.  This time it is by saying that you love Borris.  But by saying that, he has gone too far!  He has not only hurt me, but those around me by that stupid lie.  

(My mouth was WIDE open.  I was speechless.  All I heard was, 'Michael really does like me' running through my head).

Michael- It is a lie right?

Me- of course!  I wouldn't do something like that to Lilly…or to you.  

Michael- Really?

Me- Really.  In fact, let me tell you the real reason as to why Kenny said that.  

I then told me about the conversation Kenny and I had just before making it into the girl's bathroom after seeing Michael's computer program.  He believes me.  He's better.  It's the truth.

As for Lilly, she isn't talking to me.  I tried to call her yesterday after school.  I didn't even give her a ride home because she wouldn't get into the Limo.  Michael told me this morning that she isn't talking at home.  I wonder if Michael can help me get my best friend back.

Time for school.  I am still working on a plan for Lars to kill Kenny off with.  It has to be something good though.  But what?

1/28   -G&T-

Lilly still won't talk to me.  In fact, the only time she has even looked at me is to give me dirty looks whenever Michael is with me.  This is driving me nuts.  

I am gonna go bang my head on the table now.

1/28   -The loft-

Well great, just great!  Lilly IM-ed me.  

WmnRule- ok, you can hurt me, but you will not hurt my brother!

FtLouie- Excuse me?  I have not hurt your brother.  In fact, I don't plan on it.

WmnRule- Oh please, the whole thing with Borris.  I will not let you be with my brother while your heart belongs to another man.

FtLouie- Lilly, I love your brother.  I DO NOT LOVE BORRIS!

WmnRule- whatever you say.

Then she got off line.  Sometimes I just want to strangle that girl!


	4. School's Out for Winter!

Thanks for the revues!  Please r/r!

Disclaimer:  Same as usual.

1/29   12:38 p.m. –Loft

WOW!  Crazy morning!  I woke up this morning to a city covered in beautiful, while snow.  Well, actually I woke up to Fat Louie lying as close to me, as catly possible, trying to keep warm.  My room was absolutely freezing!  So I got up, moved Fat Louie, put on a house robe, and went downstairs.  The house was absolutely quiet.  No signs of life.  I sat down to eat a bagel with strawberry cream cheese when I noticed it was 9:53 a.m.  "Shit!  I'm late!"  I jumped up, ran to mom's room to fuss at her for not making sure I was up.  I burst in the door to find no one…."huh?"  Mom was nowhere to be found.  Mr.G-Frank wasn't either.  Of course he wasn't…. he was at school teaching Algebra.  MY ALGEBRA CLASS!  I freaked out.  What am I going to do?  So I finished eating, threw on a blue sweater, jeans, and a little make-up, put my hair up, grabbed a coat, and was out the door.  I stepped off of my stoop and on to the street to find one foot of snow on the sidewalk; kids bundled up playing in the snow, and hardly any cars on the road.  I looked around for my limo when I realized that I hadn't called Lars to come and get me.  I went inside and called his cell phone.

Lars- Princess, I can't come and get you to take you to school.

Me-And Why not?  (Why am I fighting him?  Who in their right mind would want to go to school if they didn't have to?)

Lars-Because school was canceled due to snow.  

Me-But if school is canceled, where's Mr.G?  Where's mom?

Lars- School is closed, but it is a teacher's workday.  I have no clue where your mother is though.  

Me- Thank you, Lars.  

Lars- More than welcome, Princess.  I'll be there at 4:30 to pick you up for your lessons.

Great…. no school, yet I still have princess lessons…. life's just peachy!  =(

I got off of the phone and got back into bed, still in my sweater and jeans, and feel asleep.  I woke up about 10 minutes ago.  Mom is still gone.  I don't know where she is.  There is no message on the answering machine.  No note on the fridge…nothing.  I'm starting to get worried.  

1/29  1:27p.m. Loft

I forgot.  Mom goes to her studio everyday at 9:30.  Silly me.  I feel better now! =)

1/29  1:45p.m.  Loft

Frank's home.  He said the school's power went out.  It won't be fixed for 3 more days!  WOO HOO!  No school for the rest of the week!  That means time with Michael and princess lessons.  You know, I wonder if I could sabotage The Palace's power for three days also!    Hey, it's a though!  =)


End file.
